1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an initiator composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical curing system for unsaturated polyester resins at room temperature employs a ketone peroxide such as methyl ethyl ketone peroxide or cyclohexanone peroxide as an initiator, a cobalt salt as an accelerator, or employs benzoyl peroxide as an initiator, tertiary amine as an accelerator. However, the curing system can only cure unsaturated polyester resins at room temperature, if the temperature is no more than 15° C., the gel time is very long, the curing speed and the degree of cure are very low, and the mechanical properties of the cured substances leave much to be desired.